


Lost Letters

by AestasLykke



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Blog post structure, Letters, M/M, Meta, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, i will add characters and relationships as i go along!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27478063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestasLykke/pseuds/AestasLykke
Summary: This is the fruit of my obsession: a collection of letters, newspaper exerpts and postcards that I brought, found or were given to me! I hope you come with yours truly on my search to get my little hands on all that I can find about playwriter Richard Tozier and theater critic Edward Kaspbrak's relationship.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Brief introduction!

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello! i didnt think this was gonna be my first contribution to this fandom but here we are! im still figuring out what exactly i want to do with this but please bare with me!  
> hope you enjoy this silly little thing <3

I love going to flea markets and seeing all the crazy old things for sale. You can get a truly great deal on some things that are otherwise expensive and all that, but recently I’ve seen some folks selling old letters, pictures and postcards, sometimes it even comes sorted by person. I don’t know why but buying as much of them as I can find has become my new hobby. The pictures are always very nice and interesting but most of the letters are pretty boring to be honest, although I like the dullness of it all: people saying they miss each other, or not to worry about something I have no way of knowing if they don’t mention it in the letters… And usually I take everything I gather at face value, however – this is the part where you discover the reason behind my babbling! – even if normally I can only find up to 5 letters by the same person, I came across a particularly tall stack of letters, so of course I _had_ to get my hands on it! They were all written by some guy called Richard Tozier and they were all addressed to a Kaspbrak – I couldn’t figure out the first name since the letters were all without their envelopes. They were _hilarious._ And it awaken in me my particularly high predisposition to prying into other peoples business, if you haven't noticed it yet. Thus my journey began and I’m very excited to share it with you guys!

I’m still sorting them out by date and I haven’t read them all yet, but I’m pretty sure this is the first one:

Now you know _why_ I absolutely had to buy it.

Apparently Tozier was a playwriter and Kaspbrak was a theater critic? I’ve never heard their names before, but I _am_ guilty of not knowing much about theater in general. I only ever watch musicals so everything that doesn’t fall under this category flies right under my radar… He also mentioned a review and, by my research – Google – it’s safe to say it was published in _a_ newspaper, but _which_ paper will be a bit tricky! I’ll snoop some more on the internet and maybe I’ll even go down to my public library see if I can find a Tozier play laying around and even if not, at least some more reviews of his works on old newspapers? Or another Kaspbrak review! Who knows! I want to form a cohesive narrative of some sort, just posting everything out of context will not scratch this itch I'm having, but rest assured I'll try to post whatever I can't fit anywhere in a "miscellaneous" post, I'm not heartless. I’ll keep you all posted on any new findings as soon as I… Well, find them!


	2. Happy little accident

While I was sorting the letters by date I noticed I made a mistake, and I’m so happy!

When I skimmed through them at the flea market before buying, I failed to notice that there’s actually 3 (three!!) letters that weren’t sent to Kaspbrak! One of them was sent to Tozier’s mother, the other to a Bev and the final one to a Bill. I started this project thinking that the letters were thrown away by Kaspbrak, but now I’m beginning to wonder if Tozier writes drafts of his letters to keep a copy with him… Or maybe they weren’t sent at all? It’s hard to know these things. When I have free time – it may not look like it, but I’m quite the busy gal – I’m going downtown to the flea market again, see if I can get any information on who gave the letters to the seller. Maybe Tozier’s still alive! My great grandma was born in the 30s and lived until she was 90 years old so, a possibility.

It seems all of them were written around the same time. The latest is for his mother:

He’s a mama’s boy, everybody! Cute stuff all around.

I wonder who Abby is… Maybe a sibling? Or a cousin! But it’s interesting seeing what we consider “old” struggles – being pressured to marry – and realizing that it didn’t change much, unfortunately. It is a very short letter, but I get it! Communication with one’s parents is a timeless struggle.

Now, the earliest letter:

Oof… I feel kind of bad for Bill. And I couldn’t help but notice Tozier referring to himself as an “old queen”. Is he… Y’know...? I don't want to get my hopes up, but it’s a nice possibility! When I finished this letter I was dying with curiosity about Bill’s love life because I’m nosy like that, and Richard Tozier doesn't disappoint! LO AND BEHOLD the third and final letter, that was written on the same day as the first Kaspbrak-Tozier exchange!

I’m gonna spare you all of my commentary, but I want to be Tozier’s friend so bad (and know who this Ben is)! And the comment at the start backs up my theory of the letters being copies!! It’s important because if Tozier’s (or his family or whomever) is the one who gave the letters away, he probably still has the responses too! Or at least knows if they were also sold or not.

I want this busy week to be over with quickly so I can dedicate my time to things that _truly_ _matter!_ Like stalking strangers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope yall enjoyed that!

**Author's Note:**

> it may take some time to update bc ill have to do a considerable amount of research as im neither american nor was i born in the 50s lol (you can also feel free to correct my grammar)  
> if you'd like to you can find me [here!](https://twitter.com/90seddierights)


End file.
